Sonic and Shilo One Shot
by sonicscrystalauraangel
Summary: It flies though the the dusk sky.The mystical store, Yume Kira Dream Shoppe..They say any Dream.can be made true in exchange for something dear to you. What will Shilo wish for?


This is dedicated to all of my Sonic loving friends!!!! AND Sonic and gang don't know Cream,(This means what the hedgehog is saying in her head)

"SOMEONE HELP!PLEASE HELP!PLEASE DON'T LET HIM DIE!!

...It flies though the the dusk sky...

...The mystical store, Yume Kira Dream Shoppe...

...They say any Dream...

...Can be made true...

...In Exchange for something dear to you...

A girl hedgehog in a tore up school uniform and long bandages were wrapped around her legs and arms was standing at the door of a strange cottage.

"Where...Am I...? I thought I was in a hospital..."

Then the door begain to slowly creek open and a little blue Chao dressed in a sorrsorer's outfit with a little star button on it came out,

"Oh!We have a customer!Hello!I'm Cheese!"

The hedgehog girl took one look at him and screamed,"URRHHGG! A CHAO IS TALKING!"

The little Chao had his cheeks pinched painfully"OUUWWWW!"

The girl backed up frightfully and said sweatdropping,"IT HURTS?!SO THIS ISN'T A DREAM?!"

Cheese looked at her and asked sweatdropping too,"Aren't you supposed to pinch your own cheeks?"

Then a small cream colored rabbit dressed in a little orange dress with a Aqua blue ribbon around her neck held on to the chao."Hello I'm Cream,"She smiled at the hedgehog and shouted inside, "Miss Jennifer we have a customer!"

Then a beautiful young woman steped out.She wore a long white dress that seemed to belong to a goddess.and a white flowing cape wrapped around her neck fasened with a blue star button.Her hair was a golden brown and her bangs hung in her face.With her hazel eyes she looked at the young hedgehog and smiled saying," Welcome to the Yume Kira Dream Shoppe.I'll grant you any wish...In exchange for something dear to you...I am the Shoppe owner...Jennifer...What is your wish?"

"You'll grant me a wish?(Am I dreaming? Maybe...But...I don't care...) I need you to...turn back time."

"Why?"Cream asked.

"I've lost my memory.I don't even know who I am.I don't know how I got hurt or why I'm holding on to just this ring."She turned a sapphire butterfly ring in her hand,"I want to know...Please turn back time...to before I lost my memory."

Jennifer looked down to the hedgehog,"Is that your wish?"

The hedgehog looked surprized and said,"?Yes."

Jennifer smiled and said as she rised her hand into the air,"As you wish.KINGS HOURGLASS."A small fancy hourglass appered,"It's actually not for sale but I'll make an exception."Jen smiled

"Okay."The hedgehog said.

"This hourglass will chisel time into golden sand...from past you want to return towards the present.However,"

"Huh?"the hedgehog was puzzled.

"...Even if time is reversed...You will not be able to take your present memories with you.When Every grain of sand has dropped...Your memory may be lost again, just as it is now.You are responsible for changing your destany.Do you understand?"

(I may be...just repeating history.Squeezes ring tightly to her heart But...That's one more...Grain of hope.)

"I'll take it!"

Jen smiled again"All right.When your wish comes true...I'll take something in exchange.Is that understood?"

Jennifer made a written contract appear out of nowhere

"That's fine."I'll give you anything."

"Thank you that completes our contract."

Jennifer handed the King's Hourglass to Cream Who walked over to the hedgehog who held it to her heart.

(Tell me...Who am I?What happened?What does this ring mean?SHOW ME MY PAST...)

In the past

Mobious college was having its 30th Annual Festival.Selling everything some students made like Fashion accessories and Art ect.

"THESE ARE SO CUTE!" the hedgehog shouted to her best friends Metallic the cat and Megan the Hedgenchida and Natasha the Hedgehog.All wearing the same uniforms for the college.

Shilo's P.O.V

"I don't know which one to get."Megan said as a Enchinada came up to her and flirted with her.

(Well shes gone.)

"METALLIC! LOOK! I LOVE THEM ALL!"

"Shilo.Keep it down."Metallic said then a chameleon came and flirted her away too.Then a black and red hedgehog flirted Natasha away also.

(Boy everyone has something to flirt with.)

Then a blue hedgehog smiled at me and said"I'm flattered.It makes it worth the hard work."

I looked up at the hedgehog and saw him wearing the college uniform, he had the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen in my life.And he had a smug yet handsome smile plastered on his face.

"Did you...Make these?"

"Yep.Here's my card."

He handed you a small card with his center major on it and his name.

it said

Sonic the Hedgehog

Year 2 Class B

Art Design Major

"Sonic..."

"Yes?"

(BlushesIt was around the end of the summer...)

"I'll...I'll take these earrings."

"Thanks!" Sonic smiled with his eyes closed.

(I saw his smile and...The rest was history.)

"Oh yea. This was just a test piece.Here.Take it."He said as he handed a sapphire butterfly ring to me.

"Really? THANKS!Sweatdrop Ohh It's a little big...Even on my thumb..."

Sonic looked shocked and sweatdropped,"WOW.Girls have such narrow fingers."

"NOO! I still want it though...This sucks!"

Sonic chuckled,"No worries.It'll take some time but I'll resize it for ya."

I smiled brightly, "Really?"

(From that day on...I saw Sonic almost everyday and...That Fall...I asked him out...)

"I really like you! Will you go out with me?!"

He smiled at me and said without hesitation."Sure Shilo."

"Huh...You mean it Sonic?"

Sonic grined wider and said,"My major has so many projects...I'm not sure how much free time I'll have but...If that's alright with you..."

I blushed and said,"That's fine!I just wanted to walk home together and stuff...Thought it'd be nice."

Sonic looked sad for a minuet,"I don't go home till late.I usually stay after school."

"I'll wait anytime Sonic!"I said determaned to make him be my boyfriend.

Sonic smiled smugly and chuckled dreamily,"Then sure.Let's walk home together.

I happily jumped for joy saying,"OKAY!"

(I really thought I was happy...Until I realized that we never seemed...to get closer...It wasn't unti winter that I reconized...My doughts...)

'It's been three months since we started going out.We've never even held hands...'I thought as we made our way from school.

(I wish...We did...)

Sonic noticed me in deep thought but broke me out of it,"Shilo?Something up?

I started to get nervese,"Umm.No.Your hand...My hand?I was just thinking that your hands...are magic hands that create so many things.Thats all."

Sonic staired at me with a heart melting smile then looked up into the sky,"Not my hands Shilo.The key is my eyes and heart."

"Eyes? Heart?"

"I give form to...closes his eyes taking a breath of air...the emotion I feel when I see something.That's why I want to see as many things as possable.They're still so many things I don't even know exist...wind blows through his quillsThat's why...I want to travel the world when I graduate.That's my dream."

I looked down in tottal saddness

(Dream? Sonic's dream? To see the world? When he graduates...Hey... what about me...? I don't want to be apart.I love him so much.Hears heart thumping painfully in chestLOVE?gasp I...I've never heard "I love you" from him...Never...)

"...iot..."I whispered.

Sonic turned around with a happy smile on his face,"? Hmm?"

I lost it from there,"YOU IDIOT!JUST GO WHEREVER YOU WANT!!"

Sonic looked shocked,"What's going on Shilo?"  
"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does.Talk to me!"

(My doubt just exploded.The more I was with him...The more alone I feel...)

"We've been going out for three months and we've never been on a date!We've never even held hands!Then, you tell me you're going to travel the world.You probably...Don't even care about me."I shed tears.

Sonic Gripped mt arm and looked me in the eyes,"Shilo."

"I...I LIKE YOU MUCH MORE THAN...YOU COULD EVER KNOW! BUT...I'M TIRED OF...being the only one who cares."

"Shilo..."

I pulled my arm away from him and ran away from him not caring where I went.

"SHILO!?" Sonic called after me.

(I should of never asked him out...Look at what I've become...I just wanted him to love me...)

"SHILO WAIT!!! WATCH OUT!!" Sonic yelled to me.

HONK a car went I had ran in frount of it and I saw a bright flash.I opened my eyes a little later.

(The sunset...It's dusk...I think I've seen...This color sky before...)

I sat up painfully when at the corner of my eye I saw Sonic laying on the ground in frount of the car in a pool of blood.

My eyes widened and I yelled,"SONIC!?"

I ran to him and helped him to a sitting position,"Sonic! Why did you save me?!"

He was silent for a moment then looked up at me with his pain filled eyes then looked down with a heroic grin on his face and his eyes closed,"I...I'm not the kind of hero that would Painful grunt...save just anyone you know...looks back up at he and cuppes my cheek in his hand I care about you...more than...You know.

hahahaha."

"Sonic."

"I really...takes last breath...love you..."

His bloddy hand fell from my cheek and onto the pavement and I knew that Sonic was...gone...

"Sonic?,...SONIC?!...NOOOO!!...PLEASE DON'T GO!...I STILL NEED YOU SONIC!..." Tears fell from my eyes and landed on his heart.

(I remember now.I remember everything that's happened.After this, I...I forgot about Sonic.The pain was to great.That ring...Was the last thing that Sonic was holding.It was...Sized to my finger..."Jennifer appeared out of nowhere and looked down at me as I continued to figure out what happened,"I...Only...repeated the same mistake...I never asked Sonic how he felt.Just built up doubts on my own...And I let him die again...Someone who could have...made so many things...who would have given so many people...happiness...If the same thing's going to happen...no matter how many times I return to the past...I wonder if...I can change the future...Even if my future is...PREDESINED...)

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP HIM!!...Cries eyes outI DON'T CARE IF I DISSAPPEAR! JUST DON'T LET HIM DIE!!"

"Are you sure...that's what you want?"

"I don't ever...want to...forget...him."I said as I held Sonic's head to me.

The senery darkened only Sonic and I were left.

No P.O.V

"Then...I'll grant you your wish...in exchange for something dear to both you and him, Shilo."

(I'll never forget...I love you...Sonic.)Shilo felt herself left from Sonic and tears continued to slip from her eyes.then she blacked out.

"Hey...Jennifer?"

"Yes Cheese?"Jennifer asked looking at him.

"Is the future destined for us? Are we unable to change it?"

Jennifer smiled,"Not at all.

"Huh?"

Jennifer looked out the window to the sunsetting sky,"A single grain...can change everything."

At mobious hospital

Sonic awoken with intence pain in his head then opened his eyes feeling the bandage around his head and arms and legs,"What...?OHH! Shilo! SHILO?!"He shouted then he saw her in the bed next to the window,"SHILO!"

She slowly opened her eyes then shot up in bed,"...I'm...Still alive?"

Then two blue arms wrapped around her in a loving hug

"Sonic?"She asked.

Sonic slowly pulled away saying,"I...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry.For giving you reason to doubt.Strokes your quills in a very loving way"

"Huh...?"

"But I've...never talked about my dream with anyone.You're the...only one I eva told.looks her in the eyesWhen we graduate...will you come with me?"

Shilo started to tear happily as Sonic said,"I...love you."

Shilo shut her eyes and held her hand to her mouth and whispered,"Sonic...Sonic...I...love you too."

"What was your dream?" He kissed her forhead.

"My dream wish came true."

"What is your Dream Shilo?"

"My dream...is to be you, Sonic the hedgehog."

Sonic leaned his forhead on Shilo's lovingly both crying slightly.

"AWWW.I'm glad niether of them died.But why?"Cheese asked Cream who shrugged and turned to Jennifer.

"Did you do Something Jennifer?"

She smiled broadly,"nope.But...I did take a ring from him ...holds up the sapphire butterfly ring Sonic gave Shilo and an earring from her.It seems that I dropped them...somewhere in the past.When the car ran over them... It changed it's trajectory and...That seems to have saved them."

Cheese shook his head and Cream said,"Jennifer...you're such a KLUTZ!"

"...You're right."Jennifer giggled,"A single grain.It represents...Your will...To change the future..."

...The dusk sky carries a wish...

...It carries your wish to the Yume Kira Dream Shoppe...

...Any dream can be made true...

...In exchange for something dear to you...

...What is your wish?...


End file.
